1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined retaining and barrier assembly fixedly secured to a wall or any of a variety of other mounted structures and overlying, in a retaining manner, one or more exposed surfaces or faces of the object being retained so as to prevent or make exceedingly more difficult the unauthorized removal of the object from its intended mounting support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous objects, products, etc. are installed or supported on a mounting structure during normal intended operation thereof, wherein unauthorized removal of such objects is relatively easy resulting in frequent theft thereof. By way of example, many motel/hotel building structures incorporate individual room air conditioners specifically mounted in the building wall in a manner which positions the exterior face or surface of the air conditioner on the exterior of the building and an interior face of the air conditioner on the interior of the room so as to deliver conditioned air thereto.
Since these air conditioning units are mounted directly in the wall, in exposed relation to the exterior of the building, it is a relatively easy matter to remove the entire air conditioning unit from the wall aperture in which it is mounted without the knowledge of the building proprietor. This, of course, results in theft of many air conditioning units.
Similarly, other objects including but not limited to automobile batteries, and like products, which are mounted in what may be referred to as a generally exposed or accessible position, are frequently stolen for the same reasons. In an attempt to overcome such disadvantages and prevent unauthorized removal of exposed products, objects, etc., the prior art has included numerous retaining or barrier structures of the type evidenced in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,038,843; 4,028,913; 3,918,599; 3,595,041; and 3,104,860.
While operable for their intended function, many of the structures set forth above are not readily adaptable for the retention and protection of products or objects which are intended to be "permanently installed" such as air conditioning units of the type described above.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combination barrier, retainer assembly which specifically prevents unauthorized removal of products, objects, etc. of the type which are permanently or removably mounted or installed at a given intended operable location wherein a minimal amount of modification need be done to the mounting structure in order to install the subject retaining barrier assembly in a manner which will restrict and make increasingly difficult unauthorized removal of the protected object or product.